Un instant dans le placard
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Encore une fois, Taichi l'avait évité. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Ça avait commencé doucement, au début. Yamato avait à peine le temps de dire son prénom que Taichi fuyait. Mais aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à avoir une réponse.


**Un instant dans le placard**

Alors qu'il tournait au détour d'un couloir dès l'instant qu'il l'avait vu, Yamato soupira. Encore une fois, Taichi l'avait évité. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Ça avait commencé doucement, au début. Dans une conversation, quand Yamato lui demandait son avis sur la question, Taichi détournait les yeux en murmurant qu'il n'avait pas d'opinion et se joignait à une autre conversation. Puis, il avait commencé à trouver des excuses de plus en plus banales pour l'éviter. Quand Yamato lui proposait de venir faire ses devoirs chez lui, Taichi prétextait qu'il les avait déjà fait (et il savait pertinemment que c'était un mensonge. Combien de fois avait-il pu l'appeler en catastrophe en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'il n'avait pas commencé le devoir qui était à rendre pour le lendemain...). Puis, à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui en parler, le footballeur partait dans l'autre sens en prétextant avoir un truc à faire. Ils ne se parlaient plus. Yamato avait à peine le temps de dire son prénom que Taichi fuyait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à avoir une réponse.

Quand l'heure de pause pour le déjeuner sonna, il se dépêcha de sortir de classe et de courir vers la classe qu'il savait être celle de son ami. Il l'attendait, un peu en retrait, et quand l'immense crinière brune qu'étaient les cheveux de Tai se fit apercevoir par la porte de la classe, il fonça vers lui et lui attrapa le bras.

-Je peux te parler, une seconde ?

Comme d'habitude, Taichi avait le regard fuyant. Et l'intérêt que leur portaient tous les gens autours ne l'aidait certainement pas à se mettre à l'aise

-On peut se voir plus tard, j'ai un entraînement, là, et...

Yamato se tourna vers les autres membres de son équipe.

-Je vous le ramène un peu plus tard, promis.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il le conduit de force loin de l'agitation qui se dirigeait vers la cafétéria.

-Bon, maintenant que t'as plus le choix, on va pouvoir parler un peu.

-J'ai... Faut que j'y aille, dit le brun en essayant de se soustraire de sa poigne.

-Oh non, je ne crois pas.

Avisant le placard le plus proche, il y conduit son ami pour le pousser à l'intérieur et refermer la porte derrière eux.

Les placards à balais, courants dans l'établissement, avaient l'étrange particularité de ne s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur. La direction refusait de régler le problème. Peut-être avait-elle peur que les balais essayent de s'enfuirent si on ne les gardait pas enfermer, personne ne savait. Et le problème était tel qu'il arrivait régulièrement que des élèves en enferment d'autres, souvent plus jeunes, comme forme de bizutage ou par vengeance dans un de ces placards sans poignée. Les pauvres bougres étaient alors obligés d'y rester jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un veuille bien les en faire sortir.

Et Yamato comptait bien que son ami ne s'enfuit pas de la discution qu'il voulait vraiment avoir avec lui.

-Alors ?

-Tu nous as enfermés?

-Tu vas m'expliquer, oui ou non ?

-Mais pourquoi tu nous as enfermés ?

-Je veux pouvoir parler avec toi sans que tu ne t'enfuies. Alors ? Tu vas me répondre, oui ou non ?

-Mais tu veux que je te réponde à quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait des semaines que tu m'évites ?

-Je ne t'évites pas.

-C'est ça oui. Chaque fois que je veux te parler, tu t'en vas. On ne fait plus rien ensemble, et à chaque fois qu'on doit se réunir avec le groupe, tu annules dès que tu sais que je viens.

-Co..

-C'est Sora qui me l'a dit, alors pas la peine de nier.

Taichi soupira et Yamato repris d'une voix plus douce.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as contrarié ou … Je ne sais pas. Si j'ai dit ou fais une truc, dis-moi ce que c...

-Non, t'as … T'as rien fais, c'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi ?

-Toi ?

-Écoutes, laisses tomber, okay ?

-Pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit. Mais enfin, je croyais que tu détenais le symbole du courage, mais où il est, ton fameux courage ? Tu n'es même pas foutu de me dire ce que...

Et il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Avant qu'il comprenne ce qui lui était arrivé, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, pressé contre son ami qui avait collé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, tout s'arrêta.

-Voilà. T'es content, maintenant ?

-Je... Euh... Hein ?

Le brun soupira et se passa une main dans sa chevelure épaisse.

-C'est plus difficile que j'aurais imaginé. Bon... Disons que je t'aime bien.

En voyant que Yamato ne réagissait pas, il lui jeta un regard lourd et poursuivit.

-Disons que je t'aime beaucoup. Plus que je ne devrais, en tant que meilleur ami.

Et Yamato finit par reprendre conscience.

-Attends, c'est pour ça que tu m'évites ? Parce que tu m'aimes ?

Taichi tourna son regard vers les balais entassés dans un coin, en ne dit pas un mot.

-Et il t'a fallu... Six ans pour le comprendre ? Fit Yamato.

-Qu.. Hein ? Fit Taichi en regardant Yamato pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

-T'es vraiment lent ma parole. Ça fait des _années_ que je suis au courant !

-Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais ?

-Oh, je t'en pris... Chaque fois qu'on se battait dans le Digimonde, t'avais toujours les mains qui se baladaient là où il fallait pas.

-J'avais onze ans ! Personne ne pense à ça à onze ans, contra le brun en rougissant.

-Toi si, visiblement.

Taichi se passa les mains dans les cheveux, incrédule.

-Mais... Mais t'aurais pas pu me le dire ?!

-Je pensais que tu savais. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu étais tellement lent qu'il t'aurait fallut six ans pour te rendre compte que tu étais amoureux de ton meilleur ami.

Taichi se passa une main sur le visage, pour encaisser l'information.

-Mais ça te fait rien... Je veux dire, les gens normaux flippent dans ce genre de situation, non ?

-Je flipperai si tu te transformerais en Malomyotismon, là tout de suite, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je flipperais, juste pour ça.

Et soudain, Taichi compris quelque chose.

-Attends. T'es en train de me dire que quand on se battait, je te tripotais...

-Oui.

-Et t'as jamais rien fait ?

-Comme ?

-Je sais pas... Essayer de m'arrêter, par exemple.

Yamato haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Parce que tu n'aimais pas sentir mes mains se balader, peut-être.

-J'ai jamais dit ça.

Les yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent.

-Attends, tu veux dire que...

Soudain, la porte du placard s'ouvrit. Rickey, un des membres des _Teenages Wolves_ avait la main sur la poignée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, là ?

-On s'est enfermé par accident, mentit outrageusement Yamato.

Rickey tourna la tête vers ses amis qui venaient de l'appeler et Taichi sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres. Il n'eut à peine le temps de réaliser que c'était la bouche de Yamato que ça se termina aussi vite que ça avait commencé.

-Tu m'attendras au portail ? Je te filerais un coup de main pour tes devoirs. Sora m'a dit que vous aviez une disserte à rendre, alors j'imagine que tu l'as pas commencé. À toute.

Le guitariste partit avec son ami dans l'autre sens, laissant le footballeur plus que perplexe. Une seule pensée tournait dans son esprit.

 _C'est quoi ce délire ?_

Fin


End file.
